The Morning After
by McIvorGem77
Summary: After our two favorite boys admit to loving each other and have steamy sex in an alleyway, this is what happens The Morning After.


The Morning After

**I do not own Naruto.**

**The characters are a bit OCC and there is slight Sai bashing. Enjoy **

The morning after the couples fight outside the night club, the two lovers were laying in their shared bed, except only one of the males were sleeping.

The raven haired male was sitting up right listening to his boyfriend snore softly and thinking about the events that had occurred just last night.

They had declared their love for each other then had sex in an alley.

Sasuke felt very dirty because they hadn't used a condom last night and hadn't showered either because by the time they got home, they were too tired and just climbed into bed together.

Even though most people thought the young Uchiha to be a cold hearted bastard, he wasn't, he just didn't trust people easily, in fact the only person he truly trusted was his boyfriend, just that simple thought made him smile, he truly loved the idiot.

While Sasuke was in deep thought, he didn't realise that his boyfriends snoring had ceased and was now looking at him.

'You look sexy when you smile, babe'

Sasuke had jumped from the words that were just said, he had gained butterflies when he had heard Naruto say babe, and he secretly loved the little pet names that he was given to him.

He leaned over and gave a quick kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

'Thanks' and then he smirked 'Fancy joining me in the shower, dobe?'

'Hell yeah!' the blonde jumped up and headed towards their bathroom.

Sasuke couldn't help the small laugh that escaped his lips, the idiot was stark naked and probably didn't realise.

He walked towards the bathroom, the shower already running, he joined his boyfriend underneath the warm spray and immediately felt large tan arms wrap around him slime pale waist.

They both stood together in silence under the water, it was so peaceful between the two that they didn't ever want to separate.

'Naruto'

'Yeah Sas?'

'You know, you have to apologise to Sai right'

'Whhhhhy?. I didn't do anything wrong, he totally deserved it, he's a douche!' Naruto was determined not to apologise, he knew he shouldn't have punched the guy but still he deserved it.

'Naruto, you totally overreacted, he only hit on me'

'I'm still not apologising'

'Well if you don't apologise, then I will without sex and foreplay, not only that I will throw away all the ramen you have and buy from now on, until you apologise'

Naruto gasped, with holding sex was one thing but his precious ramen was in jeopardy, he couldn't risk it, he was going to have to give in the raven.

'Fine, you win, I'll apologise' the blonde huffed in annoyance.

'Good boy' the brunette said patronizing the blonde, Sasuke removed himself from Naruto's embrace and stepped out the shower.

'I'll make breakfast and then you can phone Sai up' Sasuke smirked, wrapped a white fluffy towel around his waist and headed out the bathroom.

20minutes later both the men were showered, dressed and were now eating breakfast at the table, Naruto was eating at a snails pace, trying to avoid phoning up Sai.

After another 15minutes Sasuke got fed up with the blonde, he got up from the table looking for his mobile phone, once he found the device in the living room; he scrolled down his list of contacts and selected Sai's number.

After a few rings the other end had picked up.

'Hello?'

'Hi Sai, it's Sasuke'

'Oh hi Sasuke, what's up?'

'I'm just calling to see how your face is doing after last night'

'Well your blonde had one hell of a punch but I only got a black eye thank god, I didn't know you cared about me so much, are you finally wanting a real man instead of that dickless idiot?' you could just hear the smirk on that idiots face.

'In your dreams Sai, Naruto is more of a man then you'll ever be and I can assure you that he is in fact not dickless, anyway I rang you up so Naruto could apologise'

Sasuke walked into the kitchen and handed Naruto the phone.

'Apologise Naruto'

Naruto just looked at Sasuke dumbstruck, he hadn't realised what the raven was talking about until he heard some speaking on the other side of the phone.

He put the black device to one of his ears slowly and hesitantly said,

'Hello?'

'Naruto? Your master said you wanted to apologise to me'

'Umm… Yeah'

'Well well you don't have to apologise, just let me tap that piece of ass you have with you and we'll be even'

_GOD! He really hated this smart ass but he wasn't going to let it get to him, all Sasuke said was to apologise, he didn't have to be sincere about it._

He took a deep breath 'Look Sai, I'm sorry I punched you in the face but if you ever touch Sasuke again ill brake your arm' and then he hung up on the douche bag.

He tossed the phone across the kitchen table, towards Sasuke, the raven didn't look to pleased with the apologise but hopefully satisfied enough to let it go.

'Happy now, babe?' Naruto smiled towards his boyfriend, expecting the usual response from the young Uchiha.

'Hn' Sasuke got up from the table to put the dished into the sink, he would never say it out loud but even though Naruto's possessive side usually got the blonde in trouble and the raven got extremely embarrassed, he loved Naruto acting like that towards him.

He straightened his tie and was heading towards the front door to leave for work until he felt a rather strong tug from his wrist and before he knew it, he was sitting on Naruto's lap.

'Forgetting something, hun?' Naruto pulled Sasuke's black and red tie, to that they were face to face, he slowly pulled the raven forward until they were only a fraction away from their lips connecting.

And before Sasuke could react from Naruto's comment and action, their lips joined into a very long and passionate kiss, the kiss was far to passionate for a goodbye kiss and if Sasuke didn't end it soon he would be very late for work and Itachi would have his ass.

The brunette reluctantly pulled away from those devilish lips and tried to wriggle out of his boyfriends strong grasp.

'Naaaruuto' he whined 'let me go or Itachi will make me do overtime for the next month'.

'Fine' Naruto huffed and very slowly and reluctantly let go of his sexy boyfriend.

'I'll be home at six tonight, so I'll see you soon, Bye' and with that Sasuke placed a quick kiss on the blondes lips, got up and went to work.

What the raven didn't know was that he was leaving a very horny and very hard Naruto behind.

**I'm not too happy with this story, so if you have any comments please send me a comment but I don't want any flames, thank you for reading and stay tuned for more stories. **


End file.
